ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt 10: Random Aliens Galore
A crossover between Kurt 10 and Random 10 Episode George: Kurt, can you get some random aliens for me? Kurt: Can't you do it yourself? George: I would, but I am on the next to last level of Halo: Reach. Kurt: Fine Kurt then turned into The Chariot and sped off to the closest random alien device - BOB! At Bob's... Bob place.... Bob: OMIGOSH! IT'S KURT FROM KURT 10! I LOVE THAT SHOW! (Transforms into Omni-Donut then spews jelly at Kurt.) Kurt: Gah! Bagel jelly! Bob: I'm a DONUT not a BAGEL Kurt: Whatev Omni-Donut: NO ONE CALLS ME A BAGEL! (Transforms into Cheesewheel then rams you into the ground.) Kurt: Hey!!!(Goes KurtKraab and cuts Cheesewheel in half) Cheesewheel grows into two. Cheesewheel 1: Whoa! Cool! Cheesewheel 2: RAWR STUPID! Both Cheesewheels ram into KurtKraab, and the Omnitrix scans KurtKrabb, then transforms into BobKraab. BobKraab: Cool! KurtKraab: Copier. (Turns Bob back to normal) HA!!! (Times out) Oh Man! Bob: OH NOES! (Runs around screaming) Kurt: (faceplams) Wow, this is definalty why you have the most random aliens Bob: What are you talking about? Kurt: Oh, nothing. But I can tell you who has even more random aliens Bob: O REALLY? WHO? AND IT BETTER NOT BE SOMEONE THAT'S YELLOW AND CAN DRILL! Kurt: It is my younger brother. And he is yellow and can drill. Look at his page. He has food aliens from Aqua Teen Hunger Force Bob: Fourth wall breaker. Kurt: Whatev. Just give me your trix so I can take your aliens. Bob: No way! It's mai precious. (Starts petting it) Kurt: Gimmie! (Tries to grab the trix) Bob transformed into Roflcopter and drops a WTFUDGE bomb on Kurt. Roflcopter: Cool! Kurt: (Goes Cannonrath) LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, ROFLCOPTER, NO ONE DROPS A WTFUDGE BOMB ON CANNONRATH. RAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jumps up and tries to stab Roflcopter with his claws) Roflcopter transforms into Rainbow Sprinkles then shoots sprinkles at Cannonrath that are bigger than Waybig. Cannonrath: OH FUDGE!!!!!!(Gets buried) Rainbow Sprinkles: HAPPY DANCE! (Dances around like Garfield) Kurt: (DriNML dug out of the ground a meter away from the pile of sprinkles) I am going to kill you and kill you and kill you. There was an explosion! Dr. Moo: TRIX WEILDERS! DIE! Rainbow Sprinkles: Uh oh. DriNML: The NYAN cat is mine! Dr. Moo: Nuh uh! (Shoots laser at DriNML) DriNML: (dodges by digging into the earth and drills out behind Dr. Moo) Take THIS (bites Dr. Moo) Dr. Moo breaths fire at DriNML making light, then he rips his suit, so he's being burned. Rainbow Sprinkles: Kurt! We need to team up! (Shoots a sharp rainbow at Dr. Moo and he flies into a brick wall.) DriNML: AHHH!!!!! LIGHT!!!!!(times out) OH FUDGE!!!!! (Turns into Reptilian and shoots fire at Dr. Moo) Rainbow Sprinkles transforms into Fart and scares away Dr. Moo.\ Reptilian: Time for your but kicking (times out) Oh man. I think I can transform (Divinematrix recharging) Time to try the embeded form (turns into Andromea's embeded form) cool it works. Fart: Can it wait? I need to go to the bathroom. (Flies away to bathroom) Kurt: 0.0 Fart comes back out. Fart: Okay, I'm good. (Farts) Kurt: 0.0 (uses air to blow away Fart) Fart then turned into Rainbow Sprinkles and shot a bunch of huge sprinkles at Kurt. Andromea ate the sprinkles and shot lightning at Rainbow Sprinkles Rainbow Sprinkles made a rainbow sheild and the lighting shot at Kurt! Andromea absorbs the lightning and creates a sinkhole under Rainbow Sprinkles Rainbow Sprinkles: Wait! Isn't that Dr. Moo? Dr. Moo clobers Andromea. Andromea: Time to try something new, again. (goes Shadow) Sweet! (Shoots fire at Dr. Moo) Dr. Moo: Gah! (punches Shadow Andromea in the face knocking him down) Shadow Andromea: Ow! I'm turning out of a Shadow form. (transforms) The Fool! Prepare to be stupified (makes Dr. Moo punch himself in the face over and over) To be completed... Characters Heroes *Kurt *George(In Halo: Reach) *Bob Villians *Dr. Moo Transformations Kurt's *The Chariot *KurtKraab *Cannonrath *DriNML *Reptilian *Andromea *Shadow Andromea *The Fool Bob's *Omni-Donut *Cheesewheel *BobKraab *Roflcopter *Rainbow Sprinkles *Fart Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Krosskothen Category:Random 10 Category:Crossovers